Cat's Valentine
by BigTimeOneDirection
Summary: It was Valentine's Day. All the couples went out leaving a lonely Carlos and a lonely Cat. When their paths cross, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Carlos was pacing back and forth the apartment. He couldn't believe that the guys had left him to hang out at the new club. The other guys were just old enough to get in but when Carlos tried, he was thrown out because he was just barely underage. He decided to visit the food court.

Cat walked through her house. It felt so lonely without her parents there to tell her what to do. She was used to that. She had no one to hang out with since her friends went to a older person concert which underage people weren't allowed to attend. She chose to go out and get something to eat at the food court.

When Carlos arrived at the food court, he noticed a very pretty red head girl sitting by herself at a table. Wow she is pretty, he thought. He walked up to her.

"What's someone like you doing out all by yourself?" he asked.

"My friends ditched me for a concert and my parents went on vacation and took my brother." she replied.

"What a coincidence. My friends ditched me for a new club downtown. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Yeah sure. My name's Caterina Valentine, but everyone calls me Cat or as Andre calls me Little-Red. Feel free to call me either one, I wouldn't mind."

"Nice to meet you Cat. I'm Carlos and I like...your hair. It's such a pretty color." he said.

"Thank you. It's the same color as a red velvet cupcake, my favorite." she acknowledged.

"Oh my gosh. That's my favorite too. Wow I didn't realize that we had so much in common."

"LOL neither did I. It's pretty cool how much you can have in common with someone you just met. If you ever want to call me to talk, here's my number." she handed him a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Hey I know it's sudden and we just met but since my friends aren't home, I was wondering if you would like to come over and watch a few movies in my apartment. How does that sound?" he asked sweetly.

"I would love to. Let's grab some to go food for the movies." she replied.

They ordered a few orders of fries and a few burgers and drinks and they left to Carlos's apartment


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~At the apartment~~~~

"Hey what movie you wanna watch?" he asked as she sat down on the bright orange couch.

"Um anything scary would be good." she replied.

"Okay that's good. We got a lot of scary movies." he grabbed a random one from the shelf and put it in the DVD player. "Want some popcorn or something to drink or anything else?"

"Can I have a root beer, some popcorn and a warm blanket to curl up In while watching the movie?"

"Coming right up." he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two root beer bottles, went over to the pantry and grabbed a bag of popcorn and then went over to the closet and grabbed a big blanket. "This good?" he asked.

"Yeah it's perfect. Just one question. Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Right down the hall. You'll see it when you see a room across the hall from it that says KEEP OUT! KATIE'S ROOM! THIS MEANS CARLOS AND KENDALL!." he replied.

"Okay thanks." she got up and went down the hall.

Carlos' phone started ringing and he checked the name. It was Logan.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked.

"Hey. Nothing. Listen we won't be back until maybe the morning. Sorry dude." Logan replied.

"Nah dude it's okay because I have company right now." he hears the toilet flush. "Well I have to go. Watching a movie with Cat. Bye." he hung up and Cat came out of the bathroom just as he was hanging up.

"Hey who was that?" she asked.

"Oh that was just my friend Logan calling me to say that they weren't gonna be home until later or maybe tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay. So you gonna press play." she said regarding the screen that now showed the main menu.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." he picked up the remote and pressed the play button. The movie started playing.

There were a few times where Cat jumped and she knew that with Carlos there, she would never be in any danger. The movie was soon over but neither Carlos or Cat were still awake.

~~~The Next Day~~~

The rest of the band walked in. They seen Carlos and Cat asleep on the couch and realized that they needed to be as quiet as possible to keep them that way. They all knew how grumpy Carlos got if he was woken up. So they all went to their rooms and fell back asleep.

In a few hours, Carlos woke up. He seen Cat on the couch and remembered what happened last night.

~FLASHBACK~

"Hey can you pause the movie for a minute? I wanna go get a drink from the fridge." Cat said. She started to get up but was stopped.

"Here, let me get it for you. What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"I would like another root beer please." she replied.

"Sure thing my little red cupcake." he got up and grabbed a few more bottles of root beer, just in case.

"Awe thanks. No one ever calls me cupcake. My parents used to until they... I'm sorry, I just can't stay here." she started to cry. She tried to get up but Carlos wouldn't let her.

"Don't cry Cat. I'm here for you. No matter what. Now come sit back down and enjoy the rest of the movie, with me." he patted the seat on the couch next to him.

"Okay. I just gotta go to the bathroom again." she said.

"Okay then."he sat there and waited. She was back in a few minutes.

She walked over to Carlos, put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She gently pressed her lips against his. This quickly turned into a little more than just harmless kissing. She got off of him and they returned to watching the movie.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

_Wow. She looks really cute when she is sleeping. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. If not then I will ask her out later. But for now all I can do is be her friend. _He thought. Little did he know that Logan was behind him, watching him look at Cat.

"She's really pretty Carlos. You're one lucky guy I guess if you got her here." he said.

"AAAAAA. Holy crap you scared me. I guess I am lucky because she's nice, pretty, funny,cute, awesome and she loves all the stuff I do."

"Ha ha, that's good but sometimes they say opposites attract. For all you know, she could already have a boyfriend. And if she doesn't then every guy she has met must be kinda stupid to pass that up." he said, trying to encourage his friend.

"Yeah I guess." he said. She woke up suddenly and looked at Logan. He waved and she waved back while giving him a flirty look.

"Hey. I'm Cat. I don't suppose Carlos had mentioned me to you last night when you called." she said.

"Oh he mentioned you and I'm Logan. You're very pretty, you know that?" he asked.

"Thanks everyone thinks I am and," she looks at her pear phone. "Oh man I have to go but we definitely need to have a movie night with your friends and my friends." she kissed his cheek and got up. Before she left, Carlos grabbed her sweater and walked her downstairs.

"Hey if you don't mind, I would like to give you a ride home, if that's alright with you." he said.

"Yeah that's fine." they got in his car and drove off.

"I was wondering if you had a boyfriend." he said, breaking the kind of awkward silence between them.

"Well as a matter of fact, it just so happens that I do have a boyfriend. Well kind of."

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" he asked.

"What I meant is that we like each other but he is too afraid to ask me out and now I don't know if he still feels the same way. He has asked me out and we have been out a few times but we have a complex on again off again relationship." she replied.

"Wow. So what's his name?" he asked curiously.

"His name is Robbie Shapiro and he is so sweet. I just don't know what I should do about it. If anything comes up, I'll call you and tell you okay. This is my house so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah totally." he replied. She got out and walked to the door. Just as she was about to go in, she blew him a kiss and a girl came out of the house.


End file.
